heritage project
by Sesshomaru'sLil'Sister
Summary: Oh no a 11 year old half saiyan has to do a heritage project for school will she risk spilling her family secret or lied to the class.
1. Chapter 1

**Bra's Heritage Project**

_Summary- What would happen if a 11 year old half-Saiyan, had to do a heritage project, will she risk spilling the family secret or not._

_Chapter one- __One Nice Day, Becomes A Bad day _

It's a bright sunny day in May, Our teacher , was telling the class about the school's Heritage fair, and then to bra's surprise, she said " ok, class now that you know what the fair is about, I have one more thing to tell you,everyone will be doing a project on their heritage do put in the fair and teach all the other students in your grade and their parents about your heritage. What! bra exclaimed to herself, as she thought, Ms. Bund was answering questions for the rest of the class, bra was thinking will she do this project and spill the secret or lie about her heritage, everyone does know that she is very different from them, they just don't know how.

On the way home she bumped into her best friend Pan, hey! Bra pan said, hi, bra said back, whats wrong bra pan asked in a concerned voice knowing that there was something that was bothering her. Bra sighed, Well I have to do a heritage project for my grade level then teach the other students and their parents about the heritage, as bra finished she let out a deep long sigh. Bra was snapped back to reality by a loud **WHAT! **as she turned to find that Pan was the one who said it, she covered her ears until Pan was done screaming in shock. **PAN! **Bra yelled to make her be quiet, yes pan said, well what should i do, should i do the project telling everyone that my family and myself are a super race or lied to the class and their parents. bra i don't know what to tell you maybe you should go home a talk it over with your parents,pan said. That might be a good idea ok thanks I will see you later when the family comes over for the cook out. OK! yelled Pan. As quickly as Bra said bye to Pan, she turned and headed home extremely fast to talk to her parents and brother about the project, as she thought what she was going to say, she was wondering how will her father react to it and her brother Trunks.

*_**find out in the next chapter- the discussion,and the results**_.*


	2. Chapter 2The Discussion,and The Results

_**Chapter Two - The Discussion,and The Results**_

Well a few seconds later, she landed in her front yard, as she headed for the door she let out a sigh, as she entered the house she looked towards the family room where to her surprise, her father and brother where sitting on the couch watching tv. Bra, how was school today came a voice from the kitchen, its was her mother, yes how was school princess, her father said. It was alright, mom, daddy and Trunks I have something to tell you. Bulma walked into the family room and sat on the couch next to her husband and son, Vegeta said What is it Bulla. Yeah, what do you what to tell us, Trunks said in a happy tone. At that point Bra was deciding should she tell her family or just say that it could wait til later, as she was processing her thoughts, she heard her father's voice getting impatience with her, Bra! What did you want to tell us! Bra quickly came back to reality, Oh there was something i did want to tell you all, well in school today I learned that my grade level will be having a heritage fair in two weeks, and that we have to do a project for the fair. Bulma said " What kind of project?" a heritage project of course mom, well we have to do a project on our heritage and then present to the rest of my grade level and their parents. As Bra was waiting to see their reactions, she thought that went better then she thought it would. Vegeta looked at Bulma and ask what is a heritage fair, Bulma explained that it is where a collection of different heritage comes together and people come to learn about them as the person explains it to them, sounds boring vegeta said with a little smirk on his face.

Mom, daddy, what do you think i should do, since my heritage is far different from any others, should i tell everyone that we are saiyans and that we came from a different planet? Mom, bra said, well bulla why don't you leave that decision up to your father and Goku, since they are the true saiyans, but i think it would be a great thing if you decide to do it the people of earth should know that the savers of earth are not earthlings and it would give you a chance to learn about yourself and your heritage. Thanks mom bra said. As she turned to her father, he said well your mother is right,but do you think the earthlings will understand that we are not that different or will they treat us much more differently then they do now? I don't know daddy but I do think mom is right the people have the right to know that the people who saved them were not humans. Daddy, will you help me and tell me about our heritage, please she said as she looked up at him with her big bright blue eyes as she batted them and said please again, then she heard her father say Fine I will help you. Yeah, I love you daddy, she gave him a hug and a kiss and he turned around and did the same thing I love you too princess, he also gave her a hug and kiss.


	3. Chapter 3Time to Start The Project

_**Chapter Three- Time to Start The Project**_

The next day, was the begining of the weekend, it was raining out a perfect day to start the research about Saiyans, but where was her father, she thought to herself hes not in the kitchen or the gravity room, nor is he in the family room, she ran into the kitchen again where her mom and brother were, hi mom,and Trunks, have you seen dad today I want to get started on the project with him and I can't find him, Bulma said" he is in the libarary where he is waiting for you. Really Bra thought to herself that would be the last place she would look for her father, he only went into the libarary once in his whole life. As she ran down the hall way to the libarary to meet her father, she was wondering what she was going to learn today from her father, as she opened the door to the libarary she saw her father and to her shock she also saw Goku, Bra walked in and said hi to everone. Goku was not to sure why he was here so he asked Bra when she came closer, she explained it all to him and he did one of the most famous Son grins.

Bra turns to her father and ask what was the history of the planet that Saiyans come from? Well Bra the name of the planet is Planet Vegeta, it is locateds in the northern galaxy, the planet use to belong to truffles before my father King Vegeta took it over, the planet has ten times the gravity of earth, our planet is made up of the harshest deserts in the world and instead of the sky begining blue it is red. The planet was destroyed by a monster named Frieza it was destroyed a hundred years before I first landed on earth with Nappa, her father said as she wrote every word down in her notebook. Ok she said what is the history of Saiyans, was her next questioned? Vegeta stared out the window for a moment before contiueing though it was hard for him to talk about his past. Our race are known as Saiyans we are average size, but we are very strong, the only reason why we had to conquer the planet Vegeta was because when we moved there the Truffles were treating us very badly we were treated like salves and were forced to live in horriable conditions, then one day all the saiyans decided to raise up against the Truffles leader named Baby, the war soon began and the Saiyan-Truffle war began, the Saiyans grabed the upper hand with the technology they the Saiyans even grab a bigger upper hand the full moon that only comes along every hundred years had come and turned all the Saiyans in to Oozarus or great apes, from the light of the moon, the saiyans easily defeated the truffles in their new forms. When Frieza destoryed our planet there were four saiyans still alive that were not on the planet at the time of its destruction, they were Raditz, Nappa, Kakarot and myself.


	4. Chapter 4The Day Of The Fair

_**The Day Of The Fair**_

For a week, I have asked my daddy and Goku about our Heritage and then spent a week working on the actually report,I even spent two days pratceing how I was going to present it at the fair, Bra said to herslef before going to bed the day before the fair. The next morning she got up early to ask if her mother,father, and the rest of the family inculding Goku's family was going to be there, since she worked so hard on it. She went into the kitchen were she found her family sittting at the table except her mother who was cooking some pancakes and sausages for breakfast, Hi, daddy, I was wondering are you, mom,and Trunks coming to the school today for the fair she asked in a begging tone of voice. Vegeta said, of course we are princess, as he was about to say something else Bra interupted her father, and said what about Goku's family are they coming too she asked so eargerly, Vegeta groweled and said Yes Kakarot is coming though I don't know why you would want to be seen around him or his family since they are a lower class of saiyans he said. Dad Bra said it is because he helped me with this project just as much as you did, he does have the right to be there, Dad! she said in a little bit of an angry voice knowing that her father does not like him.

Well Bulma, said its time to eat the pancakes and sausages smelled great, she grabed a bunch so did her brother and father, her mom only took two of each, within five minutes everyone was done they put their dishes in the dishwasher. Bumla went to put some purfume and her favorite earrings on, Vegeta grabed the car keys and went out to wait in the car. Trunks and Bra were fighting over the bathroom sink trying to wash up after eating. Finally Bra and Trunks with their mother were heading for the car where Vegeta was sitting getting a little impaitence at the fact he had to wait so long, it had only be five minutes since he was in the car. Vegeta finally started the car and they headed towards the city towards Bra's school. When they got there Bra started to feel butterflies in her stomach, Vegeta turned around and asked what was wrong? Bra said I'm nervious daddy, heer father said don't be you did a wonderful job on the project, i'm not nervious about that I'm wondering how they will react to the fact that we are a super race that live among them, just don't think about Bra be proud of yourself and hertiage, said Vegeta. As they walked into the school they saw alot of different heritage, Bra found where she was going to set up in was right in the very front as soon as the people came in, her posterboard was brightly colored and the word SAIYANS were written in bright colos with glitter on them. Here I go Bra said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5The Day Of The Fair part 2

_**The Day Of The Fair part 2**_

It was almost 9am time for the rest of the people to come in and walk around the heritage fair. Vegeta came over to where his daughter was set up and gave her a kiss on the head and said good luck, I love you princess., bra said I love you too daddy. Vegeta left to walk around with his wife and his son, Bra, suddenly turned around when she heard voices behind her, it was a few of her classmates, with their parents and her teacher was their too. Ms. Bund said, Bra would you tell us about your heritage, Bra swallowed hard and said sure Ms. Bund. Well my Heritage is a very uquie one,bra started to say when her father and Goku walked over and stood behind her in support, as she countiued, she was getting weird looks of confusion, she stopped explaining everything and she turned to her father and goku and asked if they would show them what she meant by very strong and super saiyans, they shook their heads yes and took them outside so they would not destroy the school, Vegeta step up and Bra introduced her father then Goku stepped up and Bra introduced him as a family friend and pan's grandfather, she asked if everyone could step back, she asked if her father could fly and turn super saiyan with Goku. At the end of the fair everyone in aww and wow with Bra's heritage and so from then on everyone knew that she was a Saiyan and they had no problem with it, they all thought it was pretty cool that she could fly and throw engery balls. After that Bra and Pan made friends quickly and much more easily because they would not have to hide the fact that they are different.

_**THE END!**_

I don't have any rights to dragonball the series


End file.
